1. Field of the Invention.
This invention concerns a guard to prevent unauthorized opening of sliding doors or similar closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art embraces similar devices having elements that slide relative to each other. None of the known art concerns a guard that has a hinged portion that permits shortening to maintain the security, while permitting to door or closure to be partially open for ventilation.